Regeneration
by Bubblegum Kisses
Summary: Are there ever random coincidences, or does everything happen for a reason. After several weeks Dean and Sam run into Maggie while looking into a bank explosion. Was she just lucky enough to be the sole surivor of a demonic attack, or is there more to
1. Chapter 1

**Regeneration**

**Summary: Sequal to Secrets. We see the return of Maggie in what seems to be a random coincidence. Could it be she was lucky enough to be the sole survivor of an explosion caused by a demon. Or is it more than that. Is there something more to thier meeting again.**

**Theme: Drama, Angst**

**Characters: Dean, Sam, Maggie**

**Dissclamer: I dont own Supernatural or its characters. Maggie is my own character creation.**

**Rating: M stong language and moderate vilolence**

A low howl brought her back from unconsciousness. She slowly opened her hazel brown eyes, blinking as the bright florescent light flickered on and off.

She tried to sit upright, but had to stop because of the sudden excruciating pain that stung in her shoulder. She clutched at her arm and pulled herself to her feet. A light mist of smoke tickled her throat as she walked towards the door. She opened the door and was knocked back by an overwhelming heat and blanket of smoke.

Squinting her eyes, struggling to see her hands in front of her face, she lifted her hand to her mouth to shield it from the cocking fumes.

She crouched to her knees and began to crawl, feeling her way across the floor. As she crossed the floor, she passed a body of a man in a suit burnt and black with soot, and then a body of a woman; a child; another man. Lifeless torsos stretched across the dark murky room.

Finally she saw a small tint of light ahead; she put her hands against the glass door, fighting to see outside. She started to bang against the door repeatedly with her fists. Her muffled cries for help could barely be heard from the other side of the glass.

When would someone hear her, would anyone realize that she was there, would they realize she was alive.

"So remind me, why are we going to check this out again?"

Dean shouted over the car stereo, Blue Oyster Colt was blasting through the speakers.

"Because…" Sam began to answer but stopped mid sentence to turn the music down, not prepared to shout over it.

"Because Dean, this is the 6th explosion over a 50 mile radius this month. All at banks, all at the same time."

"And you think a demon is responsible, not some whack job that cant rob a bank without screwing up".

"Well I don't think that a "whack job" would take the time to call the police before hand". Sam replied, slight sarchasm in his voice, which Dean chose to ingnor.

"That happened at every bank?"

"Yep, exactly 4 minutes before the bank explodes, the cops received a call from inside the bank saying 'no survivors'".

"If it is a demon it would be long gone by now, moved on to the next town". Dean replied, glancing at Sam and then back to the road.

"I don't think so, with this last explosion there was one survivor".

"Of course there is" Dean scoffed. "This survivor got a name."

Sam rustled in the glove compartment and pulled out a newspaper clipping then read from it.

"Yeah, the sole survivor, being treated at North Oak Hospital, is local shop attendant…"

Sam paused, taking a closer look at the paper. Dean frowned and glanced at Sam wondering why he had stopped.

"What?"

"Local shop attendant, Maggie Tyler!" Sam smiled at the irony that of all the people that could have been involved, Maggie would be that person.

Dean looked at Sam in shock and disbelief.

A few hours later Sam and Dean entered the hospital reception. They approached the desk and spoke to nurse standing behind. She wore pink scrubs, a stethoscope hung around her neck. Her hair blonde tousled hair was gently held back with a sweeping fringe falling over one eye.

"Can I help you?"

The nurse spoke sweetly, looking up from a mountain of files and paper work.

"Yes…" Sam was about to answer but Dean quickly jumped in.

"Yeah we're looking for a girl, Maggie Tyler". Dean gave the nurse a seductive smile as he leant in on the desk.

"She was brought in yesterday, she was involved in the bank explosion". Sam quickly interjected, putting a stop to Dean's flirting.

"Okay, are you next of kin?" The nurse asked, ignoring Dean's advances. Dean frowned, unnerved by both the nurse's brush off, and the awkwardness of the question. Luckily Sam stepped in with an answer.

"Yes, we're her brothers".

Dean looked down at the floor, not overly convinced at Sam's reply, the jury was still out on that subject.

"Okay, I'll take you to her room". The nurse walked round to the front of the desk and ushered the brothers to follow her.

They walked a few paces behind her. Sam noticed that Dean's eyes were not exactly paying attention to where he was going, so he nudged him in the ribs, causing Dean to look back at him.

"What!" Dean mouthed, annoyed by his brothers dig.

Sam simply rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Finally the nurse stopped outside a small room. Sam nodded a thank you and Dean smiled as she walked past, but again, the nurse wasn't won over by his charms.

Sam and Dean peered into the room. Maggie was lying on her side, eyes closed. An IV drip was running from her hand and her left arm was supported in a sling. A gash running through her eyebrow was held closed by a series of steri-strips.

Sensing that she was not alone, Maggie woke from her doze.

"Sam, Dean. What are you doing here?" She cringed as she sat up in the bed, still sore from the incident.

Sam walked over to the side of the bed, and smiled a sympathetic smile. "We came to talk to you actually".

Dean followed in but stayed at the end of the bed, his hands in his pockets.

"What about, how did you even know I was here?" Maggie inquired. She looked at Dean, not surprised that he was keeping his distance. It was going to take some time for eigther of them to feel comfortable in each other's company.

"We didn't, we're looking into the explosion at the bank and your name came up as the sole survivor". Sam continued and smiled, he knew that was a pretty big coincidence, them running into her.

"Okay and why are checking out some random explosion?"

"Because it's not random, there have been 5 more before this and we think a demon is behind it". Dean finally broke his silence.

Maggie looked at Dean, a frown which quickly disappeared into a smile of disbelief, crossed her face.

"You've got to be joking".

"Afraid not". Sam replied smiling slightly.

"And you think the demon is still here?"

"We're pretty sure, you see with all the other explosions, there were no survivors…until you".

Maggie looked away from Sam and down at her hand, which she was flexing. It had become cramped and stiff since having the IV in.

"And now it wants to finish the job". Maggie notted, quietly.

"Yeah". Sam confirmed regretfully.

Maggie nodded, tongue in cheek.

"Look, Dean and I are staying at the Mount Rose Motel, we think you should stay with us, until we figure out where this demon is".

Sam quickly looked at Dean, to make sure he was okay with this. He knew he didn't really have a choice really. No matter what issues he had with her, Dean wasn't just going to leave Maggie to be killed.

"Hey, you'll hear no complaints from me, if some thing is coming after me to kill me, cant think of anywhere Id rather be, than with the guys who have a trunk load of guns". Maggie agreed, trying to make light of the situation, but inside, she was scared as hell.

"I've got to see a physical therapist before I can get out of here, but that shouldn't take more than 10 minutes so, I'll meet you guys at reception in 10?" Maggie slowly lifted her legs round to the edge of the bed, ushering for Sam to pass her clothes that were hung over the back of the chair.

"Okay, but if you have any problems…" Sam placed Maggie's clothes on the bed and helped her up.

"Sam I'll be fine, I'm just going to get the low-down on some exorcises get some pills and I'll be out of there, now will you go so I can get dressed".

And with that, the boys left and made their way to reception.

"And one more…" The young doctor instructed Maggie to slowly stretch her arm up one more time.

Maggie did so with a slight twinge as she settled it down by her side.

"That's great, I'll write you up a prescription for some pain killers and then we're done". The doctor informed her and turned to face the stainless storage unit behind him.

Maggie turned round and slipped on her jacket, just as she pulled it over her shoulder she suddenly felt an arm grab her round the neck. She tuned her head as much as she could and discovered that it was the doctor who was attacking her. He held his free hand and in it he was holding a large syringe. Maggie's eyes widened when she saw the needle pointed at her neck. She pushed her way backwards and forced her attacker to stumble back, taking her with him.

As soon as they hit the floor, Maggie thrust her elbow into the doctor's ribs several times and then in the face. Finally his vice like hold had given way and Maggie scrambled away.

She spotted a difibulator by the wall; she lunged at it and franticly pressed at buttons to charge it to maximum. She swerved round just as the doctor was about to jump at her; she held out the paddles and shocked the doctor. He fell back and a trail of black smoke emptied from his mouth. Maggie turned away as the smoke lifted and escaped trough an air vent.

Just at that moment Sam appeared in the doorway, he looked with concern at Maggie.

"Are you okay?"

Maggie nodded and let out an exhausted sigh. She stayed slumped on the floor taking a moment to compose her-self and catch her breath.

Dean turned up a few seconds later; he looked at the doctor lying in a heap on the floor, and then at Maggie, shocked by her resilience.

Back at the motel, Dean and Sam were frantically packing their bags, after deciding that it would be best to move on to the next town to figure out their next move.

Maggie was sat on the bed staring into space, trying to make sense of what had happened in the hospital. Why was this happening to her. First her mother is posessed by a demon. Now she's been marked for death by one. When she started the search for John two years ago, she never imagined what could come of it, much less what had happend these last few months.

Sam looked up from his the bags at Maggie.

"You okay?"

Maggie snapped her head up, her eyes wide. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Her high-pitched tone said other wise. Sam could see right through the flase simles. He had seen them so many time from Dean, that smile that says "Im fine" when if fact they are screaming for help. He himself had given that smile a few times over the years.

He walked over to Maggie and put his hand on her shoulder. "We're not going to let anything happen to you okay, I promise". Sam gave Maggie a comforting smile and she smiled back. There was something about Sam that made Maggie feel safe, when he said he would protect her, she belived him. She had not trusted many people who had come into her life. But Sam was the exception, maybe it was the fact that he seemed to want to know more about her when they first met, rather than run for the door and cut off any ties; which is what Dean seemed to want to do.

"Okay that's it". Dean said, swinging his bag over his shoulder and picking up another in his hand. Maggie threw on her jacket and followed the boys out of the motel door. She didn't want to stay in that town another minute longer.

They walked up to the Impala that could just be seen through the darkness. All three of them were looking over their shoulders as they waited for Dean to open the car doors.

"We should give Bobby a call, see if we can stay at his place". Dean suggested as he tossed his bags onto the back seat.

Sam felt in his pockets for his phone.

"Oh dam, I left my cell in the room".

Dean tilted his head, gesturing for Sam to go and get his cell then sat himself in the drivers seat. Maggie slid into the back seat and locked her door. Dean leant forward and scrambled in the glove compartment for a cassette tape.

Suddenly a crash of glass made him sit up to attention.

Maggie screamed and tried to shield herself from the shards. She scrambled to get out of the other side of the car but a pair of menacing arms pulled her back though the window.

Dean spun round and tried to grab for Maggie to pull her back but couldn't get a grip, he kicked open his door and jumped out of his seat and ran round the back of the car.

Sam, who had heard the commotion, stumbled out of the motel room. He was about to come to Maggie's aid but was stopped in his tracks when he saw the attacker and the gun he held to Maggie's head.

Dean too came to a halt when he saw the physical therapist, still in his white doctors coat; eyes black as oil looking at him and Sam, daring them to come a step closer. The gun that was pressed against Maggie's temple let of an eerie shine in the moonlight. Dean looked at Maggie, although she was silent, not wanting the demon to know she was afraid, Dean could see the fear in her eyes, as she looked strait back at him.

She dug her nails into the demon's arm that was wrapped tightly around her neck, but her small attempt at loosening his grip made no difference.

Sam edged a little closer but the demon saw his movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Ah I don't think so!" He began to slowly back up to a car that was parked beside the Impala, never taking his eyes off Dean or Sam.

"Open it!" He barked at Maggie, who cringed at his intimidating voice. She reached behind her and lifted the car door handle. They stepped aside and the demon kicked the door open. He forced Maggie's head against the frame of the car, knocking her unconscious and then threw her into the car.

Dean tried to make a charge at the demon, but he was too fast and pulled another gun from his back. He held it up at Sam and the other he pointed at Maggie, who was now slumped over the passenger seat.

Reluctantly Dean backed off, his hands raised and a look of distain laced his face.

The demon gave a cocky smile and looked at Sam, his expression full of fury and hatred. He walked round to the driver's side of the car.

"Don't worry boys, I'll make it quick". The demon scoffed as he slid into the driver's seat. He slammed the door shut and floored it out of the parking lot.

Sam and Dean raced to the car; jumped in and sped off before Sam had even closed his door.

The sound of tired screeching could be heard as the red pickup tore around the corner. The Impala followed shortly after, trying desperately to keep up with the pick up. Inside the truck, Maggie was coming round. She looked up at her captor and then out at the road ahead. She lay still for a few seconds and then made a grab for the steering wheel.

In the Impala, Sam frowned with worry as the pick up began to swerve dangerously from side to side. Dean looked strait ahead, throwing the shift stick into gear, a grim look of determination on his face.

But the look of determination was suddenly changed into a look of horror when he saw the red truck over turn on a sharp corner and flip roll onto its roof then land on its' side.

The impala screeched to a halt and spun round to go back to were the puck up had landed. Sam franticly got out of the car.

"Maggie!"

They ran over to the truck, which was lying on its side in a ditch.

"Maggie!" Sam called again.

Comments welcome :)

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"Sam" A frail voice called from inside the wreck.

Sam ran over to the front of the truck, he knelt down a peered through the cracked windshield. He could see Maggie slumped against the shattered passenger window. Her head was bleeding from a cut just below her hairline and her arms were cut and grazed from the shards of broken glass.

"Maggie, shield you eyes, I'm going to break the windshield and pull you out okay". Sam instructed.

Dean stood in front of the roof of the car and looked down through the window on the driver's side, which was now facing up towards the dark blue sky. The doctor was unconscious and too bleeding from his head. He was slumped over on Maggie's shoulder in a dead weight.

Sam kicked in the windshield and lent in to take Maggie's arm then began to pull her out.

Maggie let out a cry in pain and tried to swallow back more. Each movement hurt like nothing she had ever felt before. Sam slowly dragged her out of the window and onto the grass. When he finally got Maggie clear of the smoking wreckage they lent back on the grass in exhaustion. Maggie pulled herself upright as much as she could, cringing with pain as she did.

"You okay?" Dean asked, tone of voice and expression showing concern.

"Yeah I think…"

A sudden gunshot rung out through the darkness, Sam flinched as blood splattered onto his face. Maggie fell back to the floor.

Dean flinched in shock, then snapped himself out of it when he looked into the truck, the doctor looked back at him, a smile on his face. Dean fired his gun, no hesitation, once, twice and a third time. He stared at the bloodied doctor, a feeling of rage building up from the pit of his stomach.

Sam was shaking. He turned his head slowly and looked at Maggie in shock and dread, seeing the bloody hole in the middle of her forehead. Her eyes were open but her expression was pale, blank, and lifeless.

Dean knelt down beside Maggie, he reached out to gently to close her eyes.

Just at that second he felt an arm grab his wrist tightly. Maggie let out a sudden gasp for air. Dean's eyes widened in shock and surprise. "Holy…!"

Sam too jumped back. Maggie looked Dean strait in the eyes, still gasping for air. She finally caught her breath and released her hold on Dean's arm. She clutched at her forehead feeling for the bullet hole. She then raised her other hand to the back of her head. Breathing rapidly in and out she squirmed around on the floor, clearly disturbed by what was happening. She frowned as she removed her hand from her head and looked at her palm. No blood, on either hand.

Sam and Dean looked on in disbelief; the bullet wound had completely disappeared. Maggie looked back at them; her face was now filled with terror and confusion. She didn't understand. She was dead; she felt the bullet hit. Why was she alive? What was happening to her?

A few hours later, the three had set up camp at Bobby's, thinking it would be the best place to figure things out.

Sam was sat in chair at small dining table, staring into space trying to make sense of the situation. Although it didn't take much to know how this could possibly had happened. The yellow-eyed demon had visited her. He was right, she was chosen, but what he didn't understand was why she did not have a psychic ability, instead it would seem she had the ability to heal. But why, what were The Demon's reasons behind it?

Maggie was curled up on the bed, the very same bed that Sam had laid on a month ago when he was brought back to life.

She rubbed her forehead repeatedly, as if it would somehow make everything seem clearer.

Dean was out side in the yard with Bobby.

"I'm telling you Bobby, she was dead. That bullet went right through but she just woke up as if… I don't know Bobby, I don't know what the hell is going on".

"Do you think it could have something to do with the demon, she could be one of the children?" Bobby asked equally as confused by the situation.

Dean shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. He paced the yard; taking a swig of his beer each time he changed his direction. There was one thing he knew. He defiantly felt something when he saw Maggie's head fly back, when he thought that the demon had killed her. He didn't know what it was, surely he couldn't be attached, it was the one thing he was stopping himself from doing. He didn't want to get close to her. He was learning to tolerate her but he didn't care about her that much. Did he?

Sam looked at Maggie; he could see the emotional storm that was churning inside her. He rose from the chair, walked over and sat on the bed next to her.

"How you doing?" He asked softly.

"How do you think I'm doing?" Maggie replied, keeping her eyes ahead to the wall opposite.

Sam looked down at his hand; he understood how she felt to a certain extent. He knew what it was like to have something happen to him that he had no control over.

"I feel cold Sam, I feel numb. I feel wrong". Maggie held a curled hand to her lips her forehead creased into a frown.

"Why do I get to live?" She finally shifted her gaze and looked at Sam, her eyes began to fill with tears. "Why did she have to die?"

"You cant blame yourself for this, believe me I know it feels like it will help, like it will make it stop hurting but it wont".

Sam looked Maggie in the eyes; she shook her head in disagreement.

"She's dead because of me, that thing; all he wanted was me".

Maggie answered, a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I could have helped her, Sam I could have saved her".

Sam kept his gaze, he knew all to well what she meant, why she felt responsible. He felt the same way about Jess and his Mom. The demon had even told him strait that they got in the way of his plans for him.

"You know before she…" Maggie began to say before she died, but that word was too painful to say. "For that second, she looked at me and I saw her, for the first time in so long, I saw _her_".

The tears had now started to fall down her cheeks; she was no longer able to hold them back.

"I want her back Sam, and I don't mean just now. I want the last two years that I lost back". Sam looked at Maggie with an expression of empathy, of sorrow.

"I want my Mom back". Finally succumbing to her emotions Maggie broke down. The tears spilled over as she closed her eyes. Sam pulled her into his arms, gently resting his chin on her head, a sign to let her know that he understood what she was going through and would be there for her, every step of the way.


End file.
